It Started With Hello, Gallagher Girl
by Kelsey Goode
Summary: One-shot set after GG4. Mostly Zach and Cammie, but with a little mix of badasses McHenry & Baxter, and an oh so innocent Ms. Sutton and you've got a story. Once a Gallagher Girl, always a Gallagher Girl. Where there's one, there's hundreds more.


**It Started With Hello, Gallagher Girl**

yeah, i know, bad title. i was inspired by nickelback and decided to spit out this oneshot. here ya go. enjoy. and yes, i know its OOC. but i love zach and cammie. especially together. ENJOY (: all belongs to ally carter- whose real name is sarah fogleman. yeah. look it up on wikipedia. mhmm. oh, and chris pine and zac efron and matt lanter are banging. sorry, taylor lautner.

**Macey POV:**

"Guys, I think I've got something," Liz said from her Macbook.

"What?" I asked a little breathlessly. We were in our suite of Gallagher. School had ended a week ago but Bex, Liz, and I had insisted on staying. We were part of the efforts trying to find Cammie Morgan—our sister who had run away in search of answers. She was the Chameleon; if she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be.

"I was thinking, how is Cammie surviving with no money?"

"Yeah..." Bex prodded.

"Well, Macey's been at Gallagher the past week. And one of her seven credit cards has been used. I can track her from here." Liz said a little excitedly.

"Where was her last purchase?" I asked.

Liz took a deep breath. "New York."

I leaned back, "Well then, we're going to New York." I smiled. "I'll arrange for a ride."

"Wait!" Liz yelled. "Shouldn't we tell Mrs. Morgan?"

Bex and I smiled at each other. "No, this is a small mission. We're bringing our sister home, Lizzie."

* * *

**Cammie POV**

I turned around on the busy streets of New York and took the last bite of my pretzel. The streets were crowded and busy—perfect for a pavement artist like me. After walking five blocks I stopped at the small motel I was staying at for the time being.

I opened the door and turned on the lights.

"Hello, Gallagher Girl."

The second the words reached my ears I froze. The door slammed shut.

Zach Goode was standing to my right. "Long time no see, huh?"

I turned to look at him. "Sure. What are you doing here, Zach?"

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Did you really think I'd let you run away without me?" His smirk disappeared and he leaned forward grabbing my arms.

"Do you realize how dangerous this was? To run away without me? What if something happened? You _always_ need backup, Gallagher Girl." I tied to pull away as he searched my eyes.

"You never use back up. In fact, you never tell me where you go," I snapped back.

"That's not what this is about, Cammie," He said harshly, for once using my real name.

I pulled my arms out of his hands and down to my sides roughly. "I'm not going back, Zach. I want answers."

"I know," he said softer. His hand reached up and brushed the spot where I had hit my head and gotten a concussion in Boston. "I just worry about you."

"Why?" I said, pulling away.

He looked at me for a moment. Not like he knew something I didn't, not like he was thinking of a lie to tell me, like he was going to tell me the truth.

"I chose to not be part of the Circle, and the more I'm with you, the more I want to be good." He answered truthfully, looking into my eyes.

We stared at each other for a couple seconds before he cleared his throat and started talking again. "Well you have to ditch this place anyways, you've been here for what? Two days. That's a day too long." He smirked. "I've got a get-a-way car."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my backpack from my bed. "Lead the way."

He held the door open for me and I remembered that he _had_ taken Madame Dabney's class sophomore year.

He led me (in silence I might add) to a baby blue Toyota Corolla.

Once he got in and started the engine I looked at him. "Where to?"

He smirked. "Where's the last place they'd look for us?"

"By Blackthorne."

* * *

After ten minutes of awkward small chatter I asked Zach if I could put some music on.

He shrugged. "Can you?" He replied, doing that cryptic thing where he turned my questions back around at me.

I was surprised to find a CD in the stereo. I was even more surprised to find out it was Nickelback's Dark Horse.

"Wow, you're like a real person! You actually listen to real music!" I said sarcastically.

"Haha," He laughed sarcastically.

I turned up the stereo when _Something In Your Mouth_ came on, and we both yelled to the lyrics.

_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong_

_Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long_

_Doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody_

_Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along_

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out _

_'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth _

And then when _Shakin' Hands_ came on...

_Hey, hey _

_Well, she ain't no Cinderella when she's gettin' undressed_

_'Cause she rocks it like the naughty wicked witch of the west _

_Far too pretty to be givin' it cheap _

_That's why she's makin' six figures workin' three days a week _

_She'd shake her money maker twice as hard as anyone can_

_She didn't make it this far by just shakin' hands _

_She'd shake her money maker twice as hard as anyone can_

_She didn't make it this far by just shakin' hands _

Then the _Next Go Round_ which made the sexual tension rise A LOT...

_I wanna do it till the sun comes up _

_Till we're both so good and sweaty that we can't stand up_

_I wanna do it till we're both about to drop _

_As long as we got it together _

_Then we're never gonna stop _

_I wanna go until the neighbors all complain_

_Because they heard somebody screaming _

_And they think we're both in pain_

_I wanna go so long, your parents think you died _

_They're gonna call the cops, the CIA and then the FBI _

_Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down_

_Hold on, here we go_

_Yeah, we're gonna go until our legs give out_

_Round and round we go _

But I think the final straw was _S.E.X._

_S is for the simplety _

_E is for the ecstasy _

_X is just to mark the spot_

_'Cause that's the one you really want _

_Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question_

_'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes _

_Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question _

_Then it's always yes, yeah _

_I'm loving what you wanna wear _

_I wonder what's up under there _

_Wonder if I'll ever have it _

_Under my tongue _

_I'll love to try to set you free_

_I love you all over me _

_Love to hear the sound you make _

_The second you're done_

He pulled into a gravel driveway in front of a motel and turned off the car. We sat there in silence for a second.

"I missed you." I said, breaking the silence.

He turned to look at me.

The next second we were making out in the car.

After five minutes of breathless kissing, Zach pulled away and I wiped my mouth.

"Uh..." He cleared his throat, and for the first time since I met him he didn't seem to know what to say. "I'm going to go... get us a room..." He turned to go and then turned back. "Not like that—I mean like to sleep, like legit sleep, unless,"

"It's okay, Zach, I get it," I said, rolling my eyes. I whipped out Macey's credit card. "I'll go do it."

* * *

The next morning I woke up in a queen bed next to Zach and the door of our motel room slamming open to see a very angry Macey McHenry, Bex Baxter, and Liz Sutton.

"If you were going to use my card you could at least have bought cute clothes!" She seethed.

Bex peered over Macey's shoulder as I scrambled to make distance between Zach and I, who looked surprised, but was still smirking.

"I don't want to know." Liz sighed, looking between Zach and I.

"And I now understand why you left Gallagher," Macey said smiling slyly, eyeing Zach and I.

"Now, we're going to go find those answers!" Bex said happily. Then, "Uh, we'll give you a minute," she said before dragging Macey and Liz out the door and promptly shutting it behind her.

I turned to look at Zach. "Ready to find some answers?"

He smirked at me. "Anything for you, Gallagher Girl."

**What do you think? Review please!**


End file.
